Population
Population in Project Terra is an extremely important aspect in order to advance your nation. Your population is key to your net income by taxation (for more information view the Treasury page) and through your Companies which are then taxed. Therefore it is advised to continually grow your population to raise your income. By clicking on the population link on your My Nation tab, you will be presented with various graphs about your population. Snapshot of your Population The first table, accompanied with a background image, shows the player snippets of information about their current population. Population: This box shows your current population count of your entire nation. The larger the population, the higher your net income. Birth Rate: This information tells the player how many births occur over a set amount of time. This figure should be higher than your death rate. To potentially increase the birth rate, Hospitals should be built as well as Laws being passed. Death Rate: This information, similar to the birth rate, tells the player how many deaths occur over a set amount of time. If this figure is higher than your birth rate. Your population will be declining in size which can result in financial troubles. In order to lower the death rate, it is advised to research Hospitals and build Clinics as well as hire the appropriate staff in the Services page. Immigration Rate: This box tells you how many people are entering your country to reside permanently over a set period of time. If the player wishes to reduce this rate, certain Laws can be passed. However, there currently is no negative aspects to having a high immigration rate. Growth Rate: This information tells the player how much your population will increase every day. This is affected by your Birth Rate, Death Rate, Immigration Rate and how well your economy is operating. For instance, a high unemployment rate leads to a decline in your growth rate. National Religion: Your national religion is set on the page you first use to set up your new nation. For more information, see the graph. Note: This table uses snap-shot data. Therefore if the page is refreshed, the data may have changed. Population Pyramid The first graph shows the age ranges of your population. Most commonly, a nation's age ranges will be pyramid in shape, with the younger generations being much larger than your older populations. However, it may be possible, with the results of a war for instance, that your younger generations may be smaller in size than your older generations. It is unknown what effects this may cause. Religion The Religion pie graph shows the player the percentages of each religion which resides in your nation. The National Religion will be the largest in the chart and it is possible for some religions to be 0% percent. Currently, there are no effects by religion. It is also possible to change your national religion, by selecting one from the drop down box, which is located underneath the pie chart.